Project summary The goal of this proposal is to determine the molecular mechanisms underlying multi-modal gating of the pain-receptor ion channel TRPV1 by interrogating the structural mechanisms for activation by capsaicin, heat, protons, savory compounds, and signaling lipids. We will use tmFRET and computational methods to determine the conformational change induced by each modality and the coupling between modalities.